As discussed in our copending application Ser. No. 727,072 filed Sept. 27, 1976, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,810, a number of metal compounds have been reported in the literature as flame retardants for various substrates. These have included antimony oxide, antimony chloride, phosphates and borates of alkali metals and alkaline earth metals, aluminum hydrate, titanium salts, tin salts and double salts such as potassium hexafluorozirconate and potassium hexafluorotitanate. However, when applied to carpets, the flame retardancy provided is not durable to usual cleaning procedures.
Also, as discussed in application Ser. No. 727,072, various patents have issued on compositions reporting flame retardancy; however, investigations have continued to develop improved flame-retardant carpet wherein the flame retardancy is particularly durable. The present invention is concerned with such improved flame-retardant carpets and methods of preparing same.